(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polyolefin resin composites, for example polypropylene homopolymer, ethylene propylene copolymer, ethylene propylenediene copolymer etc. for use as coatings, and more precisely the present invention concerns the manufacture of plastic resin composites which give a good adhesive property, weatherproof property, solventproof property and good appearance of the coated films thereof to moldings or film applied as a primer or one-shot finishing.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Formerly, according to the modification with acrylate or methacrylate [abbreviated as (metha)acrylate] of chlorinated polyolefin, there are the methods of the modification of the polyolefins in organic solvents (published unexamined Patent Application No. 95372/1987 and No. 250087/1987) and moreover the applicants of the present invention already developed the technique to neutralize in water and to emulsify the chlorinated polyolefin after modifying them by the (metha)acrylate in the organic solvent (published unexamined Patent Application No. 256556/1989). And, on the other hand, to the high chlorinated polyolefins, which are chlorinated up to 60.about.70 weight %, there is added an aqueous solution containing dispersing agents, and after dissolving the polyolefin in the (metha)acrylic monomer, suspension polymerization is achieved.